The Battle for Vestroia
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: The bakugan world and the human world have collided. Now it's up to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers to restore Vestroia before it's too late. Featuring my two new characters Danielle "Dani" Kuso and Jillian "Jill" Gehabich. This is the first story in the Dani Kuso series. So please read and review!


**Hey everyone! So this is the first story in my Dani Kuso series. The series name isn't very original, I know. If you got a better name, I'd like to hear it.**

**Anyway, I started this story because, well, I like Bakugan and I just feel like a lot of the brawlers need to have siblings, especially Dan. I just think it would be awesome for him to have a brother or a sister. I also gave Alice a little sister because I really think she'd make a great big sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, though I wish I did, but I do own Dani, Blazenoid, and Jill**

* * *

Chapter 1 Bakugan The Battle Begins

"Hey Mom," two brown-haired children said as they came through the door of their suburban home on the outskirts of Wardington. "We're home."

They quickly took off their shoes and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom of the oldest.

"Daniel, Danielle, I put your lunch in the fridge," called their mother, Miyoko, while she was doing yoga. "And please don't forget to wash up."

The two children put their bags on Daniel's bed. "Thanks Mom," Daniel, or Dan, as he was called by his friends, said.

"We'll be down in a minute," Danielle, or as her friends called her, Dani, said as Dan went over to his desk.

"Okay, time to check out my stash," Dan said as he took out a white box with stickers all over it. He opened it. "Hmm, let's see. I'll take this," he took out a small marble size ball that was red and yellow, "Oh, my Saurus," Dan picked up another ball, "Oh yeah, this one for sure." He did this nose flick thing with his right thumb. "All set."

"Can I come watch your battle?" Dani asked her brother.

"If you want," Dan replied. Dani smiled.

It was obvious Dan and Dani were twins. They looked so much alike, it wasn't funny. They had the same hair color and same eye color, and they almost the same height (Dan was less than an inch taller than Dani). The only difference was Dan was a boy and Dani was a girl. Dani also had feminine facial features, but Dani and Dan were twins, nonetheless.

"Kids, your lunch is ready and it's getting cold," Miyoko called up to her children.

"Then why'd you put it in the fridge?" Dan asked as he and Dani went back downstairs.

"Don't get smart with me, young man."

"Sorry." Dani and Dan hurried out the door after putting their shoes on.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Miyoko said as the door closed.

Dan and Dani pedaled their bikes down the street. "So where are we going?" Dani asked.

"Akira challenged me to a battle," Dan said. "We're meeting him in the park."

"Okay. Were you bragging at how good of a brawler you were?"

"Maybe."

Dani giggled. "We all know I'm just as good, if not better, than you, Dan."

"Yeah right." Dan smirked.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be better than you." Dani stuck her tongue out as they skidded to a stop. Akira was waiting by a park bench, where a much larger kid than Akira sat.

"Sorry I'm late," Dan said.

"And here I thought ya mighta chickened out," Akira said.

"Doubt that, Akira," Dan said as he and Dani dismounted their bikes. "And how'd you bring with you? Hope its backup 'cause you'll need it."

"Your battle isn't with me, Danny boy," Akira said as the kid on the bench stood up.

"Whoa. I don't think this is very fair."

"My little bro here says you think you're pretty good," the kid said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I guess it's time to find out how good you really are, even if you did bring a girl for your backup."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good and leave my sister out of this. She's just watching. What about you? What's your deal?"

"Name's Shuji and I'm the master of Subterra space."

"Y-you gotta be joking! I've never heard of Subterra before." Dan scratched the back of his head. "Ah great. How am I supposed to battle against a beast that doesn't even exist?"

"Relax Dan," Dani said. "You'll find a way."

"Quit your stalling!" Shuji said.

"Okay, let's do this," Dan said, "but I gotta warn you. I've never lost a battle before."

"Are you ready or what?" Shuji said. Akira was a few feet back while Dani was right beside her brother.

"Let's go," Akira said.

The fountain went off and pigeons flew by. Dan and Shuji drew their gate cards. Dani placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Bakugan, field open." The cards glowed, Dan's being red and Shuji's being orange. Light circled around them and time seemed to slow down before it actually stopped.

They ended up in a place surrounded by colors; red, green, white, yellow, brown, blue. It was like they were in between dimensions.

"Gate card set!" Dan and Shuji threw down their cards, Dan's enlarging and landing in front of Shuji and Shuji's enlarging and landing in front of Dan.

"Ready or not, here I come," Shuji said before throwing a brown ball onto his card. "Bakugan stand." The ball sprung open and took shape of a praying mantis. Then the beast took size and it was still a praying mantis, only bigger.

"Whoa, freaky," Dan said. Dani nodded in agreement. Dan turned on his BakuPod.

"Welcome Dan," said the usual monotone voice. "Opponent: Subterra Mantris. Power level: 270Gs. No other data available."

'_Oh great,'_ Dan thought. _'Okay, terra means earth and his power level's at 270. So at least I know what kind of beast I'm dealing with here. Question is: what should I counter with?'_

Dan popped a bakugan out of his container. "Your little bug is going down." Dan threw his bakugan. "Bakugan stand." A large snake uncoiled and roared.

"Power: 320Gs," the BakuPod said.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan and Shuji yelled.

Mantris went to slash Dan's Serpenoid, but Serpenoid dodged and coiled itself around Mantris.

"All right," Dan said. Shuji chuckled. "Huh?"

"Gate card open up now!" the ground changed into sand and pyramids appeared various feet behind Dan and Dani.

"Oh wow," Dani said as Dan checked his BakuPod.

"Power level increase to 420Gs."

"Not good," said Dan. Mantris sprung up from underground, slashing at Serpenoid, who turned back into a ball and rolled back over to Dan's side. The ground turned back to normal.

"You're toast," Shuji said. Mantris turned back into a ball and returned to Shuji's hand.

"Battle one terminated," the BakuPod said. "Subterra Mantris: victorious."

Shuji laughed. "Oh man. That was so easy. You fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado." He held up another brown bakugan. "Time to finish what I started." He threw the bakugan onto Dan's gate card. "Bakugan stand." A large crab-like bakugan stood before them.

"You think you're pretty good, huh?" Dan said. "Well, you better buckle up, Shuji, because you're going down. Bakugan brawl!" Dan threw his bakugan onto the gate card. "Bakugan stand." Dan's Falconeer shot up into the air. "Gate card open!"

Flames circled Terrorclaw and Falconeer flew straight at Terrorclaw, turning it back into a ball. The flames dispersed as Dan caught Falconeer in his hand.

"It's all tied up," Dani said with a smirk.

"Not for long," replied Shuji. "Gate card set." He threw down his gate card.

"Round three begins," said the BakuPod.

Shuji and Dan each summoned Saurus. "Bakugan stand."

Then Shuji opened his gate card, bumping his Saurus' power level to 320Gs while Dan's was at 280Gs. Shuji's Saurus had an upper hand on Dan's.

"Ability card activate! Saurus Glow!" Fire engulfed Saurus and he started to glow. Then he charged at Subterra Saurus, defeating him.

"No," Shuji said. "No, this can't be happening."

"Hate to tell ya, bud, but it looks like you're down to your Subterra Mantris," said Dan. "And if I figured right, one more itsy bitsy battle should put you away for good."

"We'll just see about that, punk. Get card set! Bakugan brawl!" Shuji threw Mantris.

Dan threw down his bakugan. "Bakugan brawl." Dan had summoned Falconeer.

"Gate card open!" The ground changed again. "Now to play my ability card, Slice Cutter." Shuji threw the card in front of Mantris and created an orange beam in the shape of an X, which was sent straight for Falconeer.

"Wow, I'm impressed. But if you think you're the only one holding an ace, you're wrong." Dani smirked at her brother's words.

"Smart mouth."

"Counter ability activate! Frame Fire!" Flames circled around Falconeer, deflecting Shuji's Slice Cutter ability. Then Falconeer shot a blast of fire at Mantris, defeating it.

"Game set and matched, Dan," the BakuPod said.

"It looks like I win," Dan said as the three of them returned to the park. Time started again.

"Huh?" Akira said. Then he walked over to Shuji, who looked dumbfounded. "I don't believe it. You promised me you'd clean his clock. What happened?"

"I'm sorry," said Shuji.

Dan did his nose flick thing again. "That was easy."

"All right Dan!" Dani said with a big smile.

* * *

"And then I let him have it with my secret weapon, Frame Fire," Dan explained to his friends that night. He stood up from his chair. "Man, you should've seen me. I was like totally wicked. But then again, what would expect from the greatest bakugan brawler?"

"Whatever," said Runo Misaki, a Haos brawler. "I just checked the world rankings and you're sitting at 121."

"That's impossible, Runo," Dan said. "Gotta check this out for myself." Dan did check. "Scrolling up. Ha! 117. Wait—how'd Dani tie with me?"

"Oh please. Give me a break. You should save your breath until you break into the top 10."

"Yeah right, like you're one to talk. You're not even ranked." Dan stuck his tongue out. Dani rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior.

"Oh like that's real mature."

"Danny, that is so dreamy," Julie Makimoto, a Subterra brawler, said. "117, that's four whole spots in one day. Definitely worthy of a big smooch from Julie." Julie put her lips to her screen.

"Gross," Dan said, falling to the floor on his back. Dani laughed. "Ah man, that hurt." He quickly got back up. "Quick slobbering up the screen. I'm a battle brawler. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Whoa," Runo said. "This is so kindergarten."

"You go Danny!" Julie was saying. "I'll always be your biggest fan in the world!"

"Dan, might I suggest you set your sights on Shun?" Aquos brawler, Marucho Marukura, said. "He's ranked number one and in a few years, you could surpass him."

"Huh?" Dan said.

"In a few years?" Alice Gehabich, the non-brawler of the friends, questioned.

"There has to be some way you can challenge him or something," Alice's little sister, Jillian, another Haos brawler, said. "Isn't there?"

"I bet I could take that jerk," Dan said, leaning back in his desk chair. "I don't mean to brag, you know, but no one's even come close to challenging me or even Dani. Better look out, Shun. Because I'm gonna take you down."

Dani's eyes casted down to the floor. She had a crush on Shun for a while and the thought of beating him in a battle wasn't something she thought about at all. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. Beating Shun in a battle could destroy their friendship and that was something Dani didn't wanna do.

* * *

In a different dimension, the Vestroia dimension, a bigger battle was taking place. The Vestroia dimension was split up into six different worlds, each representing an element.

There was the earth world of Subterra. The world of light, which was called Haos. The element of dark, Darkus. The water element, Aquos. Ventus, or the wind element. And lastly, the fire element, Pyrus.

In the Pyrus world, a skeletal, nose split wyvern-like bakugan was flying off.

"Naga, wait!" A large, red dragon-like bakugan flew in front of Naga. Next to this bakugan was another red bakugan, but this one was more of a humanoid dragon-like bakugan, because this bakugan had wings, horns, claws, and tail like a dragon, but her body was more like a human's.

"Out of my way, Drago, Blaze," Naga said.

"Why are you so obsessed with gaining all this power, Naga?" Drago asked.

"You know that it'll lead to your ultimate destruction," Blaze added.

"Silence," Naga barked. "You have no idea of what we feel inside. You know nothing of our world."

"I suspect you were the one behind they call Michael," Drago said. "What we'd like to know is, where did you find him?"

Naga chuckled darkly. "Do you know what this is?" He held up a card, much like the one the humans used to play their game.

Drago narrowed his eyes. Naga threw the card and it opened up a portal.

"A portal!" Blaze said.

"Yes!" Naga flew into it. "It leads to the source of the power!" Then the portal closed.

"But to where?" Drago asked.

"The dimension of Vestroia!" a voice echoed.

* * *

"Huh?" Dan and Dani said the next day. Shuji stood before them with his arms crossed. Akira stood behind him, doing the same thing.

"I wanna rematch," Shuji declared.

"Gimme a break," Dan said. "You like losing?"

"Just zip it! Either we brawl or I let my fist do the talking."

"Yeah," Akira said in the background.

"Mind brawling me or are you afraid of losing to a girl too?" Dani asked as she and Dan put their things on the ground.

"Fine," Shuji grunted reluctantly. He hadn't planned on battling Dani, but it didn't matter as long as he beat Dan.

They drew their cards. "Bakugan, field open!" Time stopped and they appeared in the battle area. Then they set their gate cards.

"Let's do this," Shuji said. "Bakugan brawl!" He threw down the small ball. "Bakugan stand." A large tortoise-like bakugan stood before them.

"Oh no," Dan said. "Uh, how in the world did you ever get a hold of a Darkus beast?"

"Here's a thought, kids. Why don't you call me Master of Darkus?"

Dan anime sweat dropped. "Give us a break. If we're gonna call you anything its loser."

"With a capital L," Dani added.

"Ooh. I've had it with you two, you little creeps," Shuji said. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Sure," Dan said. "Just give us a minute, would ya? Now what should I counter with? Something big or small? I got it! Bakugan brawl!" Dan threw his bakugan onto his gate card, on the other side of the Darkus Juggernoid. "Bakugan stand." Dan's Saurus stood.

"Ha. Come on. You gotta be kidding. That's it? That's all you got?"

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you size doesn't always matter?"

"It's your funeral. Now to blow this little twerp away for good. Bakugan brawl!" Shuji threw his bakugan. "Darkus Stinglash stand!" Stinglash was a scorpion-like bakugan.

"How about this?" Dani said. "Bakugan brawl!" She summoned her bakugan. "Bakugan stand!" Her Pyrus Falconeer flew up into the sky.

"Ah!" Dan said, looking at his BakuPod.

"Darkus Stinglash power level: 330Gs," said the BakuPod. "Saurus power level: 280Gs."

"Looks like I need a little power boost. Bakugan gate card open!" Flames circled Stinglash and Saurus.

"Saurus power boost to 310Gs."

Stinglash roared and used its front legs to hit Saurus in the gut, turning him back into a ball.

'_Man, this is not looking good,'_ Dan thought. _'If I don't find a way to boost Saurus by at least 20 or more, my beast is fried.'_

Stinglash turned back into a ball and returned to Shuji's hand.

Shuji laughed. "So how's it feel to get your butt kicked good and proper?"

"Hey, this battle is far from over," Dan said.

* * *

At the very edge of the Pyrus world, a rectangular portal opened and Naga came out of it.

"Yes," he said, gazing at the two cores of Vestroia, the Silent and the Infinity Cores. "I have reached the center of the universe. Amazing. There they are, the two conflicting forces, Infinity and Silence. They keep the dimension in balance."

Naga flew up to the Silent Core. "If I can absorb these two energies…" He laughed. "I can unite with Hal-G and together, we can conquer Earth and Vestroia. The power, feel the glorious power. More." He started glowing more, absorbing the energy of the Silent Core. "Excellent. The power…infinite power building inside of me…ah, no, what's happened?"

Naga was starting to get pulled to the silent core. "An overload of negative energy… I can't control the balance. Too much. Too much. No! Not enough positive energy. Out of control! No!"

There was a wave of energy and the Infinity Core was sent through a portal, to another dimension.

* * *

The wave of negative energy was sent through all the worlds of Vestroia.

"What's happening?" Drago said, feeling the energy pulses.

"Naga," Blaze said; she, too, had felt the negative energy. "This must be Naga's doing." As she said this, the Pyrus world started to come undone and a Darkus bakugan came at Drago. Luckily, he dodged.

"What is a Darkus bakugan doing in Pyrus space?" Drago asked. Drago dodged again as the Darkus bakugan came at him again. Then a third time, Drago wasn't so lucky when the bakugan attacked him. They crash into Blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the battle, the negative energy pulsations were giving off as well, though the humans couldn't feel it.

"Huh?" Dan said as he and Dani were surrounded by a world of fire.

'_Man, is this freaky,'_ Dani thought. She gasped when three bakugan appeared before them. Two were Pyrus and the other was a Darkus bakugan.

Dani made eye contact with a humanoid dragon-like bakugan while her brother made eye contact with the other Pyrus bakugan.

Then those three bakugan started fighting.

'_It's like a new dimension is filling our bakugan's with more power right in the middle of the battle field,'_ Dan thought. _'Why does my bakugan and Dani's have bigger flames? I've never seen this before. Our bakugan are getting so much stronger.'_

Then their surroundings changed. It was like they were going through a portal. Dan and Dani screamed as the light was getting brighter and they covered their faces with their arms. Then the light disappeared and they were back at the battle field.

Before them were Shuji's Stinglash and Dan's Serpenoid.

"That was just…" Dan started.

"…totally weird," finished Dani.

"Enough fooling around," Shuji said. "It's time to end this battle. Darkus Stinglash attack!" Instead of getting stung, Dan's Serpenoid coiled itself around Stinglash while Falconeer dodged the stinger.

"Hey Shuji, what happened to your trash talk?" said Dan. "Scared your scrawny Stinglash can't handle the pressure? Command card, Quartet Battle, activate! Now!" The battle field started glowing. "Get ready, Shuji, 'cause a few more bakugan have been invited to the party."

Then Dan's ability card started glowing. "My ability card is transforming."

"So is mine," Dani said, looking at her ability card as well. "And I'm not even battling now."

A bakugan came out of their cards. The same thing happened to Shuji while Dani's just hell to the ground.

"Whoa," Dan said, looking at his ability card. "Isn't this a Dragonoid's card?"

"Yeah," Dani said. She looked at her ability card. "And this is a Blazenoid's card."

Dan's and Shuji's bakugan rolled on to the gate card. Two large beasts appeared before them. One of them had large claws while the other was the Dragonoid Dan was talking about.

"Whoa," said Dan as they looked at the bakugan. "Those are two of the same beasts we saw in our vision."

"You must come to your senses." The voice was deep and male. Surely it couldn't have been Dan's.

"Huh?" Dani said as she and Dan looked around.

"What the…?" Dan said. "Who said that?" Then they looked at the bakugan. "Was it you?"

"Fear Ripper, snap out of it," said the Dragonoid. "The negative energies of the Silent Core have taken over your power of reason."

"My ears aren't playing tricks on me," Dan said.

"I know," said Dani. It couldn't be her imagination, could it?

Fear Ripper's eyes glowed.

"His power is building," the Dragonoid said. He pushed Fear Ripper away from him. "Boosted Dragon." He shot a fire-ball at Fear Ripper, defeating him and ending the brawl.

Time started again.

"Are you okay, man?" Akira asked Shuji.

"I lost again," Shuji replied.

'_I don't get it,'_ Dan thought. _'I thought bakugan was just a game. There's got to be more to it. And I've gotta find out what.'_ He looked at the bakugan in his hand.

'_That was just too weird,'_ thought Dani. She picked up the bakugan in front of her. _'I always knew there was more to bakugan. Cards just don't fall from the sky every day, so what's changed this time?'_

* * *

"Okay, if you're in there, talk to me," Dan said to the Dragonoid bakugan, who sealed himself inside. "'Cause I wanna get to the bottom of this." Still no response. "Aw man, this is totally pointless."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you when he wants to, Dan," Dani told her twin. "You can't force him to talk to you."

"It's just a game piece," Dan said, ignoring Dani. "But I heard it. I thought Dani and I heard it talking. Didn't we?" Dan put the bakugan to his ear. He got nothing. "Oh boy, I'm losing my mind."

"You already lost it," Dani smirked. Dan gave her an annoyed look.

"But I'm sure I heard it." Dan laid back on his bed while Dani sat on the foot of it. "Ah, no biggie. But seeing as you're a Dragonoid, I'm gonna call you Drago. Sweet. That's your new name, buddy, hope you like it." Dan put Drago next to his bed.

"Well, I've got a Blazenoid," Dani said, holding the bakugan in her hand. "Maybe I should call her Blaze, don't you think?"

"You bet," Dan agreed. "Man, for a minute there, I actually thought it talked. I gotta lay off the sodas." Dani rolled her eyes. "Well, time to hook up to the Web. Night Drago."

Dan and Dani got up and sat down at Dan's desk. Then they saw their friends' screens, knowing they were chatting online.

"Dan, Dani, you're there," Marucho said.

"Hey guys," Dan said. "You're not gonna believe this, but Dani and I were brawling with this dude named Shuji when I thought I heard my bakugan talk."

"No way," Runo said. "You too?"

"What'd you mean, Runo?" Dani asked.

"You sayin' someone else heard them too?" Dan added.

"You should log onto the bakugan site," Julie said. "It's what everyone's talking about, Dan."

That's what he did. Everyone on the site went on about how their bakugan started talking to them.

Dan and Dani gasped.

'_It did talk,'_ Dan thought. _'Maybe the bakugan world has more to it than we thought.'_

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Please read and review! I wanna know your opinion on this story.**

**-GryffindorLover1597**

**P.S. I just edited it. I changed Blazanoid to Blazenoid because I thought it made more sense.**


End file.
